The Ultimate Birthday Gift for the Ultimate Princess
by The Celestial Sky Dragon
Summary: It is October 13th, the birthdate of Princess Sonia Nevermind, and Daisuke has planned something special for her. He along with Hiyoko, will make sure their beautiful princess has a wonderful day. [This story is a bit fluffy, I consider it Non-Canon to my Danganronpa Universe, but the ending kinda makes it Canon. I'll let you all decide.] Daisuke x Sonia x Hiyoko.


**A/N:**

 **Hello people...this is gonna be a chapter dedicated to my favorite female character of Danganronpa, Sonia Nevermind, as October 13th is her birthday. This was supposed to be out an hour ago, but I ended up writing an extended ending, which I'm sure you all will enjoy. I do hope you all are having a good day.**

 **I will be releasing the characters for Morning Hope Academy, along with an extended prologue. Since I am getting rid of the submission form, I am going to take Chapter 2 and combine it with Chapter 1 to make one full chapter. That way everything becomes nice and neat and looks perfect and polished. Once I finish this prologue, introducing all of the characters, I will be shifting my focus on finishing The School Trip of Mutual Killing. So look forward to that. The chapter will be accompanied by the list of characters, along with their backstories, I'm not providing anything else, just back stories as I want you all to formulate a sort of appreciation for the characters. That way you'll all feel like shit when I kill whoever you've latched onto...ah..yes, despair is wonderful isn't it? For now enjoy this fluffy chapter. Have your tissues ready boys and girls, you'll be needing them...**

Danganronpa

The Ultimate Birthday for the Ultimate Princess

 _Daisuke Del Rio x Sonia Nevermind x Hiyoko Saionji  
_

It was a rather cold morning in Japan. That tended to happen in the fall, the trees were starting to change color. The sun was beginning to set early, so now at 5 in the afternoon, it was already dark. This was just something that everyone had gotten used to by now. Those that hated the cold were sad that the summer had already left, while those that loved winter couldn't be more excited. Daisuke was one of those people, he always enjoyed the winter season. It was mostly because of the sentiments, being with family, snow and everything in between. Of course his Chrismas wouldn't be normal, he was an Ultimate Student after all. It had been a year since he had joined the alumni of Hope's Peak Academy, and quite a lot of things had happened. He had gotten in a relationship a couple of beautiful girls and been through hell and high water. He was now a Junior, with only one year left to go before he graduated from the Academy of Hope. He regretted not coming during his Freshman year, since he had made some amazing friends.

However, it was still months away from Chrismas, with only two weeks until Halloween. That wasn't exactly his main concern. His main concern was with his girlfriend, the Ultimate Princess. She had been one of his first friends when he had joined the academy. He still remembered their meeting fondly, when Class 77B and his homeroom teacher, Chisa Yukizome, ended up invading his house. He remembered how he snuck out, used his neighbor's motorcycle and zoomed off only to be caught moments later by his teacher. The party had been crazy, but he felt most at peace when he went outside. Sonia had decided to check on him, she was by far the more normal of everyone he had met. At least until he realized what an occult obsessed Freemason she was. Still he found that the most endearing quality the princess had. Just seeing her expression whenever he brought a new slasher flick to their dorm made him smile.

Daisuke had gotten up a bit early on this day. Hiyoko had decided to stay in her own dorm with Mikan the night before. It was October 13th, a Saturday, and while most people would see it as a normal day. Daisuke saw it as something else entirely. It was the Ultimate Princess's birthday. He had been planning something in secret for awhile now, without Sonia knowing. Hell, only a few people in his class new about it because half of them were blabber mouths and he didn't want to ruin the surprise. Sonia was most likely expecting a party, but she wouldn't just be getting that. The reason he had gotten up early was because he had a lot of errands to run before his date with Sonia at noon. So he had to take care of all of that before anything else.

Daisuke had decided to dress a bit warmly. He was wearing his Mikasa Museum tee shirt, the same one that Sonia had bought him in Yokosuka. It was a pale yellow color, which was the Princess's favorite color apparently. Underneath it, he was wearing a long sleeved undershirt, with black sleeves. He donned his Hope's Peak Academy varsity jacket over it. The jacket itself was mostly green, though it had been personalized by his sister, who sowed a Class 77B patch onto the arm, as well as the crest of the academy on the breast. It had his name on the back as well as an Ink Well and a Quill, to signify his talent as the Ultimate Storyteller. He wore a pair of blue jeans, and his combat boots. He grabbed his messenger bag, ensuring his book was safe inside along with a list of things he needed to do. He looked at himself in the full length mirror, winking at his reflection.

" _Ugh...I've been hanging out with my sister too much. That damn winking habit of hers."_ he thought to himself.

Since coming to Hope's Peak, Erika had become popular. Not just for her designs, but for how sweet she was. She had even been voted to become the Class Representative for Class 79, but had turned it down, letting Sonia's brother Ashton take the role for himself. Even then, she was still Vice Representative, mostly because she was coerced into it. She had designed a new uniform for Hope's Peak Academy, along with Cheerleader Uniforms, Varsity Jackets, which he was wearing currently, and various other garments. She had even garnered the attention of various fashion agencies, interested in buying her designs, she was blossoming with her talent and he was very proud of her. He glanced over to his bed, seeing the sleeping form of the Ultimate Princess, sleeping soundly under the covers.

He smiled, quietly approaching the bed. He knelt down, giving her a kiss on the cheek. She stirred a bit, a small smile appearing on her face though she didn't wake. He pulled out a folded piece of paper, leaving it on her vanity before grabbing his keys. He quietly left his dorm, stretching his arms as he walked down the hallway.

"Alright then, first order of business, checking in with mom. The Ultimate Princess can't have an Ultimate Birthday without a good venue for a party." he said to himself, glancing at his phone. It was 7AM, a time that he wouldn't be normally up during the weekends. But since it was Sonia's birthday, he had decided to make the effort.

"Ugh...there you are, jeez what the hell were you doing?" a familiar voice snapped. Daisuke glanced up from his phone, reaching the bottom step as he came face to face with his fiancee.

Hiyoko Saionji hadn't changed much since they had met...well on the inside. On the outside, the petite female had grown into a beautiful young woman. Now seventeen, she had the body she always dreamed of. She had curves and she knew how to flaunt them, especially when she tried making other girls around campus jealous. He had been expecting her to be dressed in her normal pink kimono, but was instead greeted by one he hadn't seen yet.

This one was quite form fitting, and was a light green in color. It had a bright pink sakura blossom on the left breast, which had been carefully printed onto the fabric. She was wearing a blue sash around her waist, which had thick pink stripes on it, each of them having a small tree on it. The garment reached down to her feet, the green fading into white, and dark green, bearing various colored flowers. Bright yellow flowers, blended in with crimson red and white flowers, the pink ones blending into the background, thin lines connecting each flower with bright golden threads. The long sleeves reached down past her knees, the inside being light pink on color. The sleeves also bore the same flower prints, being a dark green in color as the flowers clashed against the background. She had decorated the obi with thick haori strings, intricately tied in the shape of flower petals. Her long blonde hair, normally worn in a curve, was in a single ponytail, held up by a bright green ribbon. She was wearing a pair of black sandals, with white socks. She looked very formal, and quite stunning if he had to admit. He flushed a bit, glancing at the wall.

"Sorry, I was trying not to wake Sonia up."

"I'm giving you shit, don't worry about it. You look nice, informal but nice." she said, giving the boy a once over.

"Yes, and you are my opposite, completely formal. Is that a Fukurasuzume musubi?" he asked, glancing at her obi. She nodded, turning around so he could see it better.

"It was the hardest knot I have ever learned, but thanks to Big Sis Mahiru and Mikan, I was able to get it right. It's supposed to resemble sparrow wings, and is worn in formal events. Since it's Sonia's birthday, I thought I would use it." she said, a small smile on her face.

"Aw...that's so sweet, you really do care about her."

"Well duh, she's our girlfriend. Of course I have to care about her, anyway let's get going. I'm sure Maria and Tami are waiting for us." she said, earning a nod from the boy.

He took the lead, heading through the quiet plaza of Hope's Peak Academy. The building plans had been a bit delayed, so the students still hadn't been inside the New school building, having remained in the new one until the spring of the following year. Class 77B had moved up to the 3rd floor of the academy, having claimed Classroom 3-B as their own. It hadn't been much of a change, but now they had to climb another flight of stairs to get to said classroom. Daisuke still got confused from time to time, and ended up going to Classroom 2-B, only to find himself with Class 78B inhabiting the classroom. He'd always play it off, saying he wanted to see how his friends were doing, but even Sayaka knew that wasn't the truth. He just shook it off and walked away, flushing furiously.

It didn't take the two long to leave the academy. The sun was shining brightly, and the air was crisp. Daisuke glanced back at the old school building, frowning a bit at the thought of leaving it when the New School Building was inaugurated. Hiyoko glanced at her fiancee, noticing the frown on his face, she reached out taking a hold of his hand, giving it a light squeeze.

"What's wrong honey?"

"Ew...don't say that."

"Say what?" the blonde said, he shook his head, glancing back at the building.

"Nah...just thinking about all the good times we've had here. Makes me not want to go to the new building."

"Oh...yeah, but think about it. We get to break in the new facilities, the only way Class 77B knows how to do. It's gonna be awesome, just imagine the paintball war we could have in there." she said, a grin appearing on her face. The boy grimaced at the thought, remembering the first one they ever had.

"Yeah, somehow that wasn't on my list of priorities." he mumbled. He glanced down at their joined hands, his eyes falling on her engagement ring.

The bright blue diamond glimmered in the light. It was set on a silver band, with one karat diamonds on the outer edges. The diamond itself was in a traditional princess cut. It was worth 30 million yen, according to Fuyuhiko at least. When he heard that, the boy almost shuddered at the thought. Fuyuhiko's father had met with them more recently, and noticed the ring on Hiyoko's hand, giving the boy comments about how lucky he was to find a beautiful young woman. It had been very embarrassing, but it had also gotten him thinking about the other woman in his life.

"Hey sweetie...what would you say to us...you know moving to Novoselic after graduation?"

"Why would you wanna do that? I thought you wanted to start writing books." the traditional dancer asked, furrowing her brows a bit.

"Well...I am. I just want to visit another country you know? Seeing the world would serve as great inspiration for a book after all. With the success of Distrust, a lot of people expect another book like that. I just want to write something else, before considering a sequel."

"Hmm...I see. It would be good to visit Sonia's homeland, since she came here to study. Not to mention, Novoselic is probably the only place where we can legally get married." she admitted, glancing at the sky.

"Yeah...that is another thing I was thinking about. I mean, we're Royal Consorts after all. King Arthur and Queen Diana announced it to their people, and we have to be there for their Independence Day in November. It's just a lot of pressure you know?"

"I understand...let's jut focus on today though. Sonia needs to have the best birthday every after all." Hiyoko said, giving the boy a kiss on the lips. He paused briefly, kissing the girl back, barely feeling her hand in his pocket. She pulled away, jingling his car keys mischievously.

"Goddammit, you aren't licensed yet dumbass...you could get us in trouble."

"Eh...they won't say shit, after all we're Ultimate Students, paragons to the little people. They'll slap my wrist and I'll be on my way. Besides I'm a good driver, I drove your ass to the hospital after Akane punched you in the chest." she said. The boy shuddered, remembering the fight he had broken up, between Akane and Nekomaru. He had gotten in the way, and Akane had thrown an uppercut, which he had been the recipient of. He had apparently been knocked out, and woke up in the hospital to a worried Hiyoko and Sonia. He had gotten a sticker from it all so it wasn't a total shot in the Manhood.

The two climbed into Daisuke's Ferrari, settling into the seats. Hiyoko took a moment to adjust the driver's seat, slipping the key into the ignition. Before that, she had snagged the Aux chord, plugging her phone into it. Daisuke frowned, but decided to just remain silent. She turned the car on, the music blaring through the speakers a second later. She fiddled with the song, hitting the shuffle button before shifting into drive. Daisuke remained silent, as the car had grown silent for some reason, before a familiar song filtered through the speakers.

" _5...4...3...2...1_

 _We're going on a trip_

 _In our Favorite Rocket Ship_

 _Zooming through the Sky_

 _Little Einsteins!"_

Daisuke slowly turned his head, his eyes glaring at Hiyoko, who had been looking at him. She had an amused look on her face, but said nothing as she turned her attention to the road in front of her.

 _ **xxx**_

"Alright, so everything is set? We don't need anything else?" Daisuke asked, earning a pout from his mother Maria. She set down the knife she had been holding, wiping her hands with a rag.

"Sweetie, for the last time everything is here. We got the food that Teruteru asked for, including the large cuts of meat for Akane. We got clams for Peko, Ice Cream for Fuyuhiko, that odd bratwurst Kazuichi asked for, along with the chocolate morsels that Takane asked for. We've gone through the list twice, after feeding your entire class, don't you think I can't handle feeding Class 78 and 79?" Maria asked, a firm look on her face.

"Sorry...it's just, there's so many guests coming that I want to make sure we've got everything. Kinda sucks that Class 77A is on that field trip, and the Student Council is busy with College shit to show up...I kinda wanted Kiriko to be here for this." the boy said, rubbing his arm.

"Now now son, are you telling me you are pinning after a third girl?" Tami asked, placing a batch of cookies inside the oven. The blonde woman had a smirk on her face as the boy shook his head.

"No no...no! She's just a close friend you know...at lot closer than you'd think. But that's besides the point...I gotta go take care of something else. Um...I'm leaving Hiyoko here, for the love of god, keep an eye on her. I cannot stress that enough."

"I think we can handle your fiancee. She's actually been rather quiet today." Maria said.

"That's what I'm afraid of." the boy said, shuddering a bit at the thought of whatever it was Hiyoko was doing. He grabbed his car keys, giving his mom a hug. He gave one to Tami-Lynn as well, the blonde giving the boy a kiss on the cheek.

"Everything will be fine sweetheart, I know it will."

"Thanks Tami, you know I'm still getting used to this...you two being a couple. Kinda hard to call both of you mom." he said awkwardly. The two women shared a look, with Maria shrugging it off.

"It's fine, you can't call me Maria though, that would be awkward. I'll always be mommy to you."

"Yeah I figured, see ya later and thanks again for this." he said, grabbing his car keys. He walked toward the front door, pausing only when he saw Hiyoko in the living room, kneeling over a crate muttering things under her breath. He walked in, stopping beside her as she looked up.

"Oh hey, sorry for not helping in the kitchen. I was looking in the attic and found this ancient record player. Thought we could use it for this shindig."

"Ah...right. Old Man Ramos had a huge collection of Vinyl records. I think he had some Elvis Presley and even some MJ in his collection." Daisuke said.

"He does, I was looking for some Enka music, but I guess he wasn't a fan of it. I guess Thriller will have to do, I mean shit it's October right?" she asked, flipping the record in her hands with a smile on her face.

"That is true...well I gotta go. I have to pick up something in town, before my date with Sonia. Remember, not a word of this to her or anyone, just act like it's a normal day. Sayaka and Hisashi will be by later with Kotoko along with some other things. Just send that chain message we prepared for our classmates. They know we're planning something but don't know what."

"Rodger Doger, Mahiru is going to take care of it. She and Chiaki joined forces and are preparing a few other things without her knowing. Trust me, her highness is the most unaware woman on the planet at the moment." she said, giving the boy a wink.

"Let's keep it that way. See you in a few hours babe, have fun." he said, kissing her cheek. The girl smiled a bit, her gaze shifting back to the records.

Daisuke walked out of the house, quickly climbing into his car. He glanced at his reflection in the mirror for a moment, before heading off. The drive was quiet, mostly because he didn't want to put on any music. His ears had been emotionally stunted by what Hiyoko had played on the car ride to his house. He had to admit, the blonde had learned to drive quite well. He stopped at a red light, a small smile appearing on his face as he thought about Sonia.

" _Last time I took her driving she didn't get too far. I guess this car is too much for her. Despite her knowing how to drive a tank and a Humvee she can handle a hot rod. It's kinda cute."_ he thought.

About twenty minutes later, the boy pulled up to the store he had been going to. It was a jewelry store, and since it was Sonia's birthday he had decided to get her something special. The boy opened the door, walking into the store, being greeted by the Jeweler he had been speaking too on the phone with.

"Ah, Mr. Del Rio, here to pick up your order?"

"Yes, it is ready right?" he asked. The man reached underneath the counter, pulling out a black box, which he opened showing him the chain resting inside.

"I do hope this is to her liking. I can't imagine what it's like buying something for royalty." the man said. Daisuke looked at the necklace closely, it was a thin golden chain. The pendant itself was what had been the most expensive thing. It was a brilliant emerald, cut in the shape of a heart and mounted onto a white gold base. It was surrounded by two karat white diamonds. He remained silent as he looked at the pendant, giving the man a nod.

"It's perfect." he said happily.

"Oh good, I was a bit worried that I had failed your request. As a Former-Ultimate Jeweler, I strive to make the best jewels in this world. Especially ones like this, glimmer brightly." the man said.

"I understand, it's why I came to you. Though I gotta admit, I wasn't expecting you to be Chisa's grandfather." he said, earning a chuckle from the man.

"A lot of people don't believe it. Such a young excitable girl, being related to a rather posh and stiff man such as myself. Regardless, I do hope Princess Sonia loves this gift." he said happily. Daisuke nodded, slipping the box into his bag, as he had already payed for everything ahead of time.

"I'm sure she will. She told me once that she doesn't care much for jewelry, but I'm certain she'll like this." he said happily. His eyes glanced down at the showcase, falling on a rather pretty silver band. The man followed his gaze, a small smirk on his face.

"I see that's piqued your interest...shall I box it up?"

"Sure...how much is it?"

"On the house...you are one of my granddaughter's most precious friends." the man said, giving him a smile.

 _ **xxx**_

Daisuke was leaning against the wall outside of his dorm. He had been very nervous, mostly because of his upcoming date with the Ultimate Princess. He had been on dates with her before, but this one was a bit different. It had been almost nine months since they had gotten together, so aside from it being her birthday, it was also a rather special day. Daisuke was honestly not expecting to be in a committed relationship for so long, let alone with two girls. He didn't want to lose either of them, which was also what lead to his nervousness. Sonia was a sweet person, and was kind and caring. Often times he looked at himself, saying that he didn't deserve her. She always managed to figure out what he was thinking and quickly shut him down. She had that effect on people, and figured it was just because of her upbringing. He swallowed hard, jolting a bit when he heard the door beside him open.

"Sorry for taking so long dear, my hair was giving me a bit of trouble." Sonia said, giving the boy a smile. He just gave her a dumb nod, taking notice of her outfit.

Despite it being a bit chilly, Sonia had decided on wearing a sundress. It was a silky white garment, with a low cut collar. It had a white ribbon attached to the front of it, succeeding in covering her cleavage and partially obscuring her bust. The dress fell down to her knees, and had a ruffled hem. There were some roses embroidered into the dress blending in with the rest of the ruffled areas. She was wearing a pair of white heeled slippers on her feet, her legs being covered by a pair of white stockings. Her platinum colored hair fell down past her waist, being adorned with a black bow. She was wearing a golden bangle on her left wrist, something she almost never wore. The boy gave her a smile, kissing her on the cheek.

"You look lovely, you really do like roses don't you?" he asked.

"Of course I do, they're very beautiful flowers. You do know red roses symbolize love right?"

"Yes, you've told me. Before we go though, I got something for you since it's your special day. I was gonna give it to you later tonight, but I think now is a perfect time." he said. Sonia adopted an excited look, her eyes glowing brightly.

"Daisuke sweetie, you shouldn't have gotten me anything! You know spending time with you is enough for me."

"Then why is it that you are absolutely glowing my dear?" he asked, a look of amusement on his face as he dug around his bag.

"I'm just happy that's all." she replied, the boy rolled his eyes. He pulled out the black box, earning a curious look from the girl.

"Now close your eyes, I don't want you to see it yet." he said. The girl eager princess closed her eyes, going as far as turning around. Daisuke smiled a bit, pulling the pendant from the box. He unclasped it, placing it on around her neck, securing it behind her head. Sonia remained still, feeling the cool metal around her neck.

"Go ahead, open your eyes." the boy said, to which she did. She gasped a bit, taking a hold of the pendant with her hand, her eyes widening a bit in surprise.

"An emerald necklace?" she said softly.

"Mhmm...you said Romancing the Stone was your favorite RomCom last time I spoke with your mom. Figured I could get you your very own Emerald Corazon." he said, giving her a wink. Her lip quivered a bit, a look sheer joy appearing on her face. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her lips against his.

"I love it, thank you so much sweetie." she said, peppering his cheek with kisses.

"Glad you like it, now come on before I get more lipstick on my face." he said, taking her hand. She let out a small airy giggle, handing the boy a tissue to clean his face.

"So, what other things do you have planned?"

"Ah...that's a surprise babe. I do have a movie lined up for us, though we are a day late. I managed to get us tickets to Halloween, and I know just how much you love slasher flicks." he said, giving her a kiss on the cheek. She grinned, pulling him along.

"Then let us go to the theater!"

"Hehe...sure, you wanna drive there or should I?" he asked, holding the keys out to her.

"I don't trust myself with your car Daisuke. I wouldn't want anything to happen to it, you love that car after all."

"Not as much as I love you sweetie, but that's okay. I'll drive us this time." he said.

 _ **xxx**_

It had been awhile since Daisuke went into a movie theater. He remembered the last time he went, had been when he had been twelve. His sister had wanted to see some chick flick and had convinced his mother to buy them tickets. It had been one of the worst experiences, because he hated chick flicks. However, the difference with Sonia was that she wasn't afraid of seeing scary stuff. The ticket guy had been smirking at him when Sonia had asked for the movie tickets. As if the boy wasn't in fact going to watch the movie and was on some sort of master plan to conquer the lady. That poor ticket guy would be disappointed, because even if he wanted to get close to Sonia, she'd be too entranced by the happenings of the movie to even pay attention to his advances.

"At least we got good seats." Daisuke said softly, handing Sonia her Icee. She didn't say anything, already looking at the screen. The previews had already started, most of the theater was empty. Apparently not a lot of people wanted to watch a horror flick today.

"I agree...this is so exciting, I've never been to a theater before." Sonia said, an excited look on her face.

"Never?" he asked. The girl shook her head, a small frown on her face.

"You must understand, as the Princess of Novoselic, I don't have much time for frivolities. If it didn't help in my studies, I wasn't allowed to do it. To this day, I haven't been to an amusement park, a carnival or anything of the like. Until today, I hadn't stepped into a theater." Sonia said, placing her cup down in the cup-holder.

"Well if you must know, I've never been to an amusement park either. I know it's most likely gonna be tough to get into, but I can arrange a trip to Disney Land Tokyo. I got plenty of money from the book sales so I can easily buy tickets for the whole class."

"Oh no...please don't do that. I would hate making you do something like that." she said, giving him a sad look. He smiled, giving her a peck on the lips.

"For you my princess, I'd do anything." he said.

"Ugh...this floor is so sticky, look at this." a man behind them said, pulling his shoe off the floor. Daisuke chuckled, glancing over his shoulder.

"I just came." he said. The man's girlfriend gasped, covering her mouth with her hand while the man remained silent. Sonia held back her giggle, finding her nachos more interesting at the moment.

Daisuke leaned back in his seat a bit, eyes trained on the screen as he was munching on his candy. He glanced over at Sonia, the firm look on her face was honestly alluring. She sat almost unblinking as she watched everything unfold. Some people screamed from the surprised kills, while the Princess was just enthralled by it. He reached into his bag for a soda he had snuck in, cracking it open, only for it to explode in his hand.

"Shit." he hissed, shaking his hand a bit. Sonia looked at him, a look of annoyance on her face.

"Seriously babe?"

"What? I got thirsty...now my soda is all over the floor and my hand is sticky."

"I just came." the man behind him said, causing Daisuke to turn around. His girlfriend was holding back her chuckles, high fiving the man. Daisuke sighed, giving him a firm look.

"You got me...well played." he said.

"Here, just drink mine." Sonia said, holding her melted Icee to him. He shrugged, pulling the lid off, emptying the last of his soda into it. He swirled the straw around, taking a drink from the cup.

The two continued watching the movie in silence, trading candy back and forth while trying to make a dent in their popcorn. By the time the movie was over, they had half empty boxes of Mike and Ikes, hands covered in movie theater butter, and bladders about to burst. A quick trip to the bathroom later, the two teenagers left the theater, the movie being fresh in their minds.

"That was an amazing movie, the Return of Micheal Myers was a lot better than I expected."

"Tell me about it, Jamie Lee Curtis was fuckin awesome as always. This is definitely going to become a cult classic in the future." he said. Sonia took a hold of his hand, slipping her fingers through his.

"Mhmm...that's right. So what's next on the agenda?" she asked curiously. The boy smirked, taking a breath.

"Okay so, we take the car...drive to mums, kill Phillip, grab mum, pick up Liz, we drive to the Winchester, grab a cold pint, and wait for all of this to blow over. How's that for a slice of gold?" he asked, earning a laugh from Sonia. She grabbed onto her side, panting a bit, her body still shaking with mirth.

"I thought we'd go home for a spot of tea?" the girl said, in a perfect British accent. He rolled his eyes.

"If you'd like...I dunno. I suppose we could stop by a cafe nearby." he said, glancing around for a few seconds. He spotted one not too far, taking Sonia's hand. She smiled, letting the boy guide her along.

The cafe that Daisuke had selected had a homey style to it. He had been there once before with Hiyoko, but she didn't really like the ambiance too much. The waitress found them a booth near the back, having figured out the two were out on a date. Sonia's eyes were pouring over the menu options, not exactly knowing what she wanted. Daisuke just continued to watch her, entrance by every small movement she made.

" _She's perfect...I still can't believe I have her in my life. Along with Hiyoko...I don't deserve either of them. I doubt I'd be able to be a good husband for either of them."_ he thought, his own gaze on his menu.

"You shouldn't do that you know."

"Do what?" the boy asked, glancing up from the menu. He cringed inwardly, seeing the crossed look on Sonia's face. She placed her folded hands over the table, sitting firmly in her seat.

"You're thinking about not being adequate right?"

"Dammit Sayaka, you and your damn intuition." the boy muttered dryly. Sonia had been spending time with the Ultimate Pop Sensation, and had picked up most of her intuitiveness. It was almost scary how the Princess could read his mind, even more so than the blue haired girl.

"Sorry Sonia, I doubt you'd want me to think about this on your birthday."

"It's fine...listen, I've told you this before. There is a reason why I fell in love with you. Do you wanna know why? Because you are the first person who treated me like a person. I'll admit, I did have an interest in Gundam because of his love of the Occult. But he treated me like a Queen."

"I didn't know that." the boy said softly. She nodded, glancing at the cafe, seeing a few others with friends or family.

"Freshman year was a bit odd for me. I was in and out of class because most of our friends didn't show up. But I was always entranced by his love of the Occult. I thought I could go somewhere with him, but then he said that I had the makings of a Dark Queen. That I had power yet unseen on this mortal realm. He also invited me to visit Hell with him, which I was ecstatic for, though he did have one condition." she asked, her cheeks flushing.

"A condition?" Daisuke asked, brows furrowing a bit.

"Yes...he said he needed a blood sacrifice from a Virgin Maiden. When he offered me that, I had to turn him down...I'm...well...I wasn't a virgin."

"I'm sorry?" the boy asked, his eyes widening a bit.

"I wasn't a virgin when we got together...I sort of faked that scream. I didn't want to tell you about it." she said, looking a bit shamed. Daisuke took a hold of her hands, giving her a firm look.

"Sweetheart, I don't care okay? I would have been fine if you told me. Though I am curious, who was your first?" he asked. She glanced away from him, taking a deep breath.

"It was another noble from our kingdom. I thought I had fallen in love with him, but he just took advantage of my naivete. To this day, my parents don't know anything about this. It is one of my many regrets, especially because he wasn't kind and caring, it wasn't as magical as I thought. It was just...two teenagers inside a shed, wanting to do something adults did."

"Oh Sonia."

"It's fine...I've grown far more mature from that encounter. That noble boy was wed to another woman from a foreign family. Eventually, it was brushed away as if nothing had happened. I now understand, that making love with a man that you love, is a lot more fulfilling than a quickie in a shed. To be honest, you are a lot bigger than he was." she said, causing the boy to blush.

"I...don't know what to say Sonia."

"Hehe...you don't have to say anything silly. I'm just happy I met you...but as I was saying before. Don't ever think you are inadequate for me. Because I don't think so, a lot of people may not think much of it, but you are my Prince. Just like Hiyoko is my Princess...I love the two of you equally, and I know we will be together forever." she said, placing a kiss on his hand.

"I know that...I just can't help but think about it you know? Being an official Royal Consort...and having to meet the entire Royal Family. I'm so fucking scared Sonia...I feel like I won't be good enough for them...for you or your country."

"Well, that's not their issue. I love my country, and I will one day rule it as it's Queen. It is my destiny as Princess of Novoselic. However, in a life where everything is decided for me, I finally have something that I can decide. I decided to be with you, and with Hiyoko. That was my choice, and it doesn't matter what the other royals say. I will be with you two forever. Mother and Father are happy with my choice, and if the King and Queen approve, the others have to fall in line." she said firmly.

"I suppose that's true...just never thought I'd be considered Royalty though...since I'm a pleb and all." he said jokingly.

"Commoners marry into Royalty all the time. The United Kingdom just celebrated the wedding of Prince Harry recently."

"Don't remind me, you're mom was totally pissed at the Headmaster for not letting us go. I was ready to meet the Queen and everything, but no...fucking testing period." Daisuke muttered angrily. The waitress walked up to their table, a bright smile on her face.

"Hello, what would you two like?"

"Oh uh...could I get a medium cup of Chrysanthemum tea? That's it for me." Daisuke said, earning a nod from the girl.

"What about you Miss, what'll you have?"

"I'll just have some Royal Milk Tea, I haven't had any in awhile." she said.

"Actually miss, it's her birthday today. Think we could get like a cupcake or something for her? I'll pay for it too." Daisuke said, making Sonia blush.

"Sure, why didn't you say so? The birthday girl will get a slice of cake on the house. You aren't allergic to chocolate are you? We make the best chocolate cake this side of Tokyo." the girl said, Sonia shook her head, and the girl jotted the order down. She gave them a bow, taking her leave right after.

"Sweetheart, why'd you have to do that? It's so embarrassing."

"Because, it's another experience for you. Think about it, if this was Maidreamin, they would have already been singing for you." he said, giving her a wink.

"Oh...at least that isn't the case. I wouldn't want to force all of those cute maids to sing for me." Sonia said, bowing her head a bit.

"You aren't safe yet, I'll take you to Maidreamin another time. I actually have a friend that works in Akihabara. She's been begging me to visit her, since she's finally done with school and all." he said.

"A friend?"

"Yeah, she's Takashi's older sister Rei. She was living in Hokkaido with her grandmother so she managed to move back to Tokyo for college. Don't worry, I'm not going to replace you with a cute maid. Though I am going to get you a uniform, I think you'll look amazing in it." he said, giving her a wink. Sonia smirked, giving the boy a smile.

"I'll wear that uniform, just as long as you don't mind me cleaning you up, Master~"

"Huh?"

"What's wrong Master? Were you taken aback by my sudden request? Oh I see, you want me to take care of Mistress Hiyoko while you watch? I think I can do that for you Master."

"Ahem...maybe you should just dress normally." he said, his face glowing red.

"I thought so." she said, a playful look on her face.

 _ **xxx**_

"I'm having a good time with you today Daisuke. It's sweet that you decided to spend the day with me." Sonia said happily, hugging the boy's arm happily.

"Of course, you're my princess and it's your special day. It would be an insult not spending time with you. You look absolutely stunning, that necklace goes well with your eyes, and you're wearing that damn vanilla perfume I love so fucking much." he said. He placed a kiss on her forehead, causing her to flush a bit.

"I knew you'd love it, vanilla is a very alluring scent. Hiyoko prefers Cinnamon, but honestly it just makes her smell a bit peppery. I can never take her seriously, especially when she licks my neck."

"Okay...what you and Hiyoko do alone doesn't concern me."

"Pfft...you just don't want to pop a chubby in public." the princess said, brow quirked as she look at him. He glared at her, giving her a peck on the lips, neither breaking eye contact.

"I love you." he said softly, earning a flush from the girl.

"I love you too."

She shivered a bit, the wind having gotten a bit stronger. Daisuke rolled his eyes, pulling his messenger bag off his shoulder. He took off his jacket, placing it on around her shoulders. She gave him a thankful look, slipping her arms through the sleeves.

"Come on, there's another place we're gonna stop at before going back to the Academy." he said. She gave him a nod, taking a hold of his hand.

He drove back to his home, finding a lot more cars than he had expected. Every single spot had been taken, making him frown a bit. He ended up having to park half a block away from his house. Sonia didn't seem to mind much, her focus mostly on her phone screen. Most likely replying to a message from Hiyoko. He wrapped his arm around her waist, guiding her along as she continued clicking away at her phone screen. He opened the gate to his home, finding it surprisingly quiet.

"Oh? Are we visiting your mothers?" Sonia asked.

"Something like that...Tami and Mom wanted to give you something for your birthday." he said, pressing the door bell button. She gave him an odd look.

"You're...ringing the bell? Don't you have a house key?" she asked.

"Uh...yeah I do...my dumb ass tends to forget. Been living somewhere else for a year after all." he said, reaching into his pocket for his keys. He grabbed a hold of them, slowly looking for the door key. Sonia pursed her lips a bit, quirking a brow as she watched the boy try every key in the ring. She swiped them from his hand, slipping the bronze key into the lock and turning it.

"Are you nervous? Are you expecting a happy ending at home? Because I believe we'd have more privacy back at the school."

"No that isn't it." he said.

" _I was just trying to buy time sweetie...let's hope they're all hiding already."_

Sonia took the lead, walking into the house, finding it abnormally dark. Normally she would have taken her shoes of, but Daisuke had told her before hand that it was perfectly fine. She took a few steps into the house, wondering why the lights were off. A second later, they turned on, the young woman being taken by surprise.

"Surprise! Happy Birthday Sonia!"

"Oh my...everyone." the girl said softly. Several pops filled the room, small bits of confetti flying all over the place.

"Hehe...you took your sweet time getting here." Hiyoko said, giving Daisuke a kiss on the cheek.

"What? I wanted to her have her all to myself for a few hours." he said. The blonde rolled her eyes, sharing a brief kiss with Sonia.

"Alright, the birthday girl is finally here! It's time for this party to get going!" Ibuki cried. She placed a party hat on Sonia's head, hitting the button on her remote. The party officially starting.

"Come on, everyone else is in the garage! They're most likely taking out everything." Hiyoko said, grabbing Sonia's hand, pulling her out of the house. Daisuke shook his head, glancing at his friends.

"Nice job guys, sorry about not telling you about this. But I didn't want anyone to spoil it." he said.

"Eh...it's perfectly fine bro. I know how much you care about Miss Sonia. Besides, Hiyoko told us last week about all of this." Kazuichi admitted, taking the boy by surprise.

"Wait...so you already knew about it?"

"Yup...I let Class 78 know about it, and Erika told her entire class...we all kept it a secret." Chiaki said, a small smile on her face. Daisuke sighed, shaking his head.

"Well...doesn't matter now I guess. Let's all have a good time, I'm sure Sonia wants to have fun on her special night." he said happily.

"Hey, that necklace around her neck, was that your gift to her?" Fuyuhiko asked curiously, earning a nod from Daisuke.

"Yeah, had that custom made for her. Chisa's grandfather did an awesome job."

"Indeed he did, my gift will certainly go well with that necklace." Peko said, a smile on her face.

"You didn't get her a katana did you?" Takane asked curiously, causing the Ultimate Swordswoman to shake her head.

"No...I got her one of those for Christmas...I actually got her a dress. It was hard to take her measurements, but I believe Erika did a fine job eyeballing it."

"Well if my little sis made it, Sonia will definitely love it."

"Hey guys hurry up! The food is fucking amazing!" Akane cried out, taking a huge bite from her lamb chop.

"AHAHAHA! Akane always has a huge appetite! Come on, It's time to sing for Sonia!" Nekomaru shouted firmly, his booming voice filtering through the house.

"I do hope Sonia appreciates my gift, I was quite lucky to have found it." Nagito said, a soft smile on his face. Daisuke chuckled, wrapping an arm around his shoulder.

"Nagito my dude, Sonia will most definitely love it! We're all her closest friends after all. Come on, let's start eating, before Akane downs it all in one go." he said, earning nods from his friends.

 _ **xxx**_

The party had extended into the later hours of the night. Though everyone started leaving at around midnight, as to not cause any trouble to Daisuke's mom. Sonia had received quite a lot of presents, though she had been unable to open most of them due to their size. Daisuke had spent an hour packing them all into the trunk of his car. The last of the guests had taken off, either returning home or going back to the school. Akane had taken all of the leftovers with her, so he at least knew nothing was going to waste.

"Daisuke, Hiyoko...thank you for planning this for me. I'm so happy that you did." Sonia said, giving the two a smile.

"Glad you liked it babe...felt I owed ya. Besides it was your special day so you deserved it." Hiyoko said, giving the girl a wink.

"That's why I picked Halloween and took you to that cafe. I just wanted you to have fun." Daisuke said, having finally fit all of the presents into his car. The three of them were out in the backyard, glancing up at the full moon.

"Well...I appreciate you putting a lot of thought into me."

"Hey, I got Daisuke a threeway for his birthday, and a party for yours, you two better pay me back." the Ultimate Traditional Dancer said, sticking her tongue out at the two.

"I'll give you whatever you want and more." the Princess said, locking lips with the girl. Hiyoko moaned softly, taking a hold of her face. Daisuke shook his head, his eyes focused on the moon.

"You ever think the ocean is salty because the land doesn't wave back?" he asked, causing the two girls to break from their kiss. They gave him an odd look, which he returned, a flush on his face.

"Okay...what pipe have you smoked out of, because it sounds like good shit." Hiyoko said, crossing her arms.

"Sorry...it's just a question...anyway Hiyoko...didn't you get Sonia something?" the boy asked curiously.

"What? Can't I be her present? She can do anything she wants to me, just for tonight. Just be careful undressing me, this kimono is silk."

"Hiyoko!"

"It was a joke...sheesh. I got the princess something too, don't worry." she replied, reaching into her sleeve. Sonia watched closely as the girl dug around, pulling out a black velvet box with a ribbon in it.

"Happy birthday babe, hope you like it." she said, giving the princess a grin. Sonia pulled the ribbon from it, opening the box.

"Oh my...Hiyoko this is so beautiful." she said, eyes falling on the gold bracelet she had been gifted. It was a small charm bracelet, bearing several charms on it, 17 in fact.

"Each of those charms was bought by one of our friends. The Telescope is from Takane, the Wrench is from Kazuichi, the Drum Stick is from Akane, the Weight is from Nekomaru...well you can figure out the rest. Chisa couldn't get hers in time, but she'll give it to you when she does." Hiyoko said, taking a hold of the bracelet. She wrapped it around Sonia's right wrist, making sure it was secure.

"I...don't know what to say, thank you Hiyoko...I'll cherish it forever." she said, giving the Dancer a bright smile. Hiyoko flushed a bit, glancing away from her.

"Eh...well it was nothing." she said, feeling a bit embarrassed. Daisuke stood up from the chair he had been sitting at, brushing his hands on his jeans.

"Well...not to ruin the moment, but I have something for Sonia as well."

"Huh? But you already gave me this necklace...what more do you have to give?" the princess asked.

"Oh...I see, you tied a bow around your dick right?"

"What? No!"

"Aw...and here I was about to watch my girlfriend choke the chicken for a few minutes...you disappoint me sometimes Dais." Hiyoko said, grabbing a hold of the cooler, pulling a soda from within.

"Listen, if you two wanna have sex later, I'm down. Thing is Mom and Tami are up and it's weird. Especially because they're probably showering right now." he said, glancing up at the bathroom window, the light being on.

"Oh that is so kinky."

"Hiyoko, I doubt it's healthy to say something about your future Mothers-in-Law." Sonia said sternly, a scolding tone in her voice.

"It was a joke...you know you two are becoming so stiff. No wonder you're the Ultimate Princess." she mumbled, taking a gulp from her can.

"Whatever...Sonia would you mind standing up for me?" Daisuke asked. The princess nodded, brushing her hair behind her head. She was still wearing Daisuke's jacket, along with the party hat that Ibuki had given her.

"Well...I never really planned this but...here goes nothing. Sonia, I wanted you to know that you are one of the most important people in my life. You are smart, funny, and have a beautiful personality. You're disposition on life is amazing, and you are such a well rounded woman. It honestly hurts me, having rejected you last year and making you feel like crap."

"It's okay, I've already forgiven you for that." she said happily. Hiyoko watched the two, brow quirked as she continued taking sips from her can.

"I know...but you were talking about your biggest regret, and that was one of mine. There are many things I regret, not coming to Hope's Peak Academy, almost taking own life...facing the truth...not being able to stop my brother from dying. But that one is one I remember every time I look at you, and hold you and kiss you. I missed out on a wonderful girl, and I'm lucky to even have you in my life."

"God, this is so cheesy." Hiyoko muttered, plucking some gummies from her baggy, tossing them into her mouth. The two teenagers seemingly ignored her, both looking into each others eyes.

"I wanted to do this with the others here, but I think it would be better with just the three of us. Sonia, even though I think I'm not the right person for you, you still believe that I am. You have no idea how happy that makes me. I strive to make everyone around me happy, but sometimes I barely focus on myself. I want us to write our own story together...the three of us, with our friends. I want even more memories, so that I can weave more stories together. I want to be yours and I want you to be mine...this is probably not what you were expecting but.." the boy paused, reaching into his pocket for a black velvet ring box. He knelt down before the girl, holding the ring out to her.

"Princess Sonia Nevermind, would you marry me?"

Sonia let out a small gasp of shock, while Hiyoko spat out the soda she had been drinking, coughing loudly. Her eyes fell on the ring, a beautiful silver band with a bright green emerald on it, in a traditional princess cut.

" _Heh...he really has a thing for unconventional jewelry, giving me a Blue Diamond, and Sonia an Emerald? Are you sure you aren't the Ultimate Romantic, Daisuke?"_ she thought, a small smirk on her face.

Sonia let out a small cry, her eyes filling with tears. She gave the boy a silent nod, trying not to cry. He pulled the ring from the box, shakily slipping it onto her ring finger. He stood up, giving her a kiss on the lips.

"Oh Daisuke...what you said was so sweet...I love you."

"I love you too Sonia. I might not be a good Prince, but as long as you'll have me, that's all that matters." he said. The back door opened, revealing Maria who was holding a bag full of trash. She glanced at the three, noticing the ring on Sonia's hand.

"Oh my...he didn't, didn't he?"

"He did...I guess I can start calling you mom from now on." the princess said happily. Maria gave the princess a hug, a smile on her face.

"Yes you can...welcome to the family honey...I hope you make my son happy. Same goes to you Hiyoko...take care of my little boy."

"Oh I'll take good care of him." the traditional dancer said, licking her lips. Maria shook her head, glancing back inside.

"Hey Tam, change of plans...we're going to your place for that movie!"

"Huh? Why?"

"Because you have a wine cellar duh...have a good night kids, drive safe on your way home." Maria said, giving them a sly smirk as she walked into the house. It wasn't long before the three heard a car engine out at the front door.

"Oh my god...did your mom just drag her girlfriend out of the house to let us fuck here?" Hiyoko asked.

"I think she did."

"Well I certainly am not going to put this to waste. Come along, the birthday girl requests your presence in her personal chambers." Sonia said, folding her hands over her stomach as she walked into the house.

 _ **xxx(Lemon Pledge)xxx**_

Sonia took the jacket off, tossing it onto Daisuke's bed. Before the boy could even say anything, she wrapped her arms around his neck, glomping him with fervor. The Ultimate Storyteller wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her back equally as passionate, allowing the girl to slip her tongue into his mouth. Hiyoko watched the two swallowing each others faces, reaching behind her back to undo her obi.

"I stayed out of it before, but I'm fucking getting some this time." she said firmly. She carefully folded her obi, placing it on Daisuke's desk, kicking her sandals off her feet.

"Come here then Hiyoko, I wanna make you mine tonight." Sonia said, her voice husky and sultry as she grabbed her Kimono. She locked lips with the blonde dancer who eagerly kissed her back, giggling into her mouth.

" _I'm the luckiest son of a bitch on this planet."_ Daisuke thought, a grin on his face as he watched the two girls kissing each other. He was sure Teruteru was going to be pissed off when he heard about this. The Storyteller walked over to the window, making sure it was closed and the shade was down. Knowing his mom, she wasn't going to be back for the night.

Sonia continued kissing Hiyoko's neck, tracing her tongue along her collar bone, as she started pulling her kimono off. Hiyoko panted a bit, her chest rising and falling with every lick and nip Sonia gave her. She would have normally folded her kimono, but this time she just let it fall to the floor. Sonia wasted no time, taking a hold of Hiyoko's left breast, giving it a light squeeze. She pulled away from the girl, glaring at Daisuke who had just been watching. She gave the boy a cute scowl, making the boy shudder a bit.

"Pants off, now."

"I'm sorry?"

"You heard the woman...it's her birthday, she gives the orders." Hiyoko said, giving him a wink. He chuckled, shrugging his shoulders, reaching for his shirt.

"I suppose that's true...I'm in your hands then, my Princess." he said happily, Sonia's eyes sparkled a bit, an almost surreal look on her face. The boy was quick to shed his garments, his manhood pulsing with blood.

"Stand behind Hiyoko, I'm sure you'll understand what I'm picturing in my mind." the princess said. Daisuke nodded, following Sonia's instructions. The princess grabbed a hold of Hiyoko's golden panties, pulling them down.

"This is so hot...being manhandled by my two loves. Oh god, I bet my mom is so fucking jealous right now." the blonde dancer said, an evil grin on her face. Daisuke didn't really say anything as he wrapped his arms around her frame, pressing his lips against her neck. He trailed some kissed down her shoulder, before licking her ear, making her shudder.

"You like that don't you Hiyoko? You always act like such a bitch, but you get handled roughly and you just melt." he said, suckling on her earlobe. Sonia bit into her shoulder, making the blonde dancer moan in pleasure. Her hand traveled down to her sweet spot, grabbing a hold of Daisuke's shaft, which he had slipped between her legs.

"I'm gonna get a little creative, so I do hope you like this." the Princess said, slowly dropping to her knees. She glanced up at Hiyoko, giving her a sultry look as she started to lick the outer wall of her vagina.

She moaned a bit, gritting her teeth as she felt Daisuke's shaft pressing against her nether lips. Sonia held it firm between her lips, swirling her tongue around his bulbous head and her clit. Both moaned in pleasure as he continued thrusting, his shaft becoming slick with Hiyoko's sweet fluids.

"That feels good Sonia, have you been watching porn again?" the boy asked curiously.

"Sometimes, whenever you and Hiyoko are together I put some on. I need something to watch when I'm _Strangling the Pussy_ as they say." she said, giving the boy a wink. She slipped his head passed her lips, slipping one of her fingers inside Hiyoko's slid. Both moaned as she pleasured them both, with skill they didn't think she had.

"Oh fuck...I'm about to cum." Hiyoko said, causing Sonia to let go of Daisuke's meat. She slipped two fingers inside the dancer, quickly finding her G-spot, she continued stroking her, causing the blonde to scream in pleasure, muffled only by Daisuke's lips on hers.

It wasn't long before her sweet release came, bathing the Princess in sweet fluids, that she was quick to lick off her face. They started kissing again, causing Daisuke to slip his penis between their lips, both of them quickly licking and sucking on it.

Sonia stood up after a minute, leaving Hiyoko to take the boy's length into her mouth. The Princess took off her heels, tossing them aside as she started pulling her dress off, tossing it to the pile of clothes that had gathered up. She reached behind her back, undoing the clasp of her bra, tossing it aside. She wasted no time in pulling off her underwear, joining her lovers in their stark nakedness. Hiyoko glanced at the platinum beauty, letting Daisuke's cock go with a soft pop, slowly standing up to her full height.

"I think I'm gonna have a lot of fun with you~"

"Huh?" the princess said, brows furrowing a bit. Hiyoko lightly pushed her onto the bed, taking Sonia by surprise. She knelt down before her, spreading her legs, staring at her sweet prize, dripping and ready to go. Hiyoko lightly parted her lips, dipping her tongue into the warm sweet folds.

"Oh...that feels amazing~" Sonia moaned, throwing her head back as Hiyoko went to work. Daisuke continued to stroke his dick, only for Sonia to grab a hold of it. He knelt near her, as she took his length into her mouth, her moans tickled his head, making him groan in pleasure.

Hiyoko continued flicking Sonia's clit, slipping her fingers in and out of her wet hole. Sonia's moans, muffled only by Daisuke's cock, filled her ears. The Dancer wanted more, she wanted to please the princess more than anything, as it was her special day. Her hand traveled down to her own vagina, stroking her folds as she continued to lick the princess as if she were an ice cream cone. Hiyoko stood up after a minute, a small smirk on her face.

"I've been waiting to try this for awhile now." she said, causing Sonia to let go of Daisuke.

"What are you talking about?" she asked curiously. Hiyoko just kept her legs spread, placing her vagina over Sonia's, grabbing a hold of her leg. She moaned in pleasure as she started thrusting into the girl's hips, rubbing their dripping genitals into each other.

"Ah...this feels...so good!" the dancer moaned, her grip on Sonia's leg tightening a bit.

" _Lesbian Scissor Sex."_ Daisuke thought, entranced by what Hiyoko was doing. He groaned a bit, forgetting for a moment that he had been stroking his cock, thick globs of semen came out, landing on Sonia's breasts. She looked at the white sticky fluid, quirking a brow at the boy.

"You just couldn't wait could you?"

"Sorry, seeing my two princesses scissoring is too damn hot." he said, not at all looking embarrassed. The princess dipped her tongue in it, holding it out to Hiyoko who suckled on her finger, licking her lips.

"Hmm...well since you couldn't resist, then we shall partake in it together." the Ultimate Princess said, grabbing another small amount of cum on her finger tip. She held it out to Daisuke, who just grimaced.

"I can't...it's just not my thing."

"Well...if you don't do it I'll just grab some on my finger and place it inside my pussy. You know what will happen if I do." she said.

"You're blackmailing him? Seriously? I just shoved it in his mouth." Hiyoko said, catching her breath. Daisuke glanced down at Sonia who had a pout on her lips, the cum still on her finger. He sighed closing his eyes.

"You owe me for this." he said, slipping her finger into his mouth, running his tongue across it. He cringed a bit, still not used to the taste of the fluid. He pulled her hand away from his face, glancing away as she took a hold of his shaft, once again rock hard. She licked the tip of it, taking the last of his sperm into her mouth, while Hiyoko cleaned up the rest of his load off the Princess's breasts.

"That wasn't so bad was it? Come on, it's time for the fun part!" the princess said enthusiastically, sitting up in the bed.

"Oh? What do you have in mind?" Hiyoko asked.

"I want Daisuke to give it to you doggy while you continue eating my tight little hole." the princess said, sweeping her platinum locks behind her head.

"Ah...I see, you sneaky little wench. I'm not gonna give you what you want that easily." Hiyoko said, latching onto Sonia's breasts instead, wiggling her ass for Daisuke. Hiyoko grabbed Sonia's arms, pinning her against the wall as she took ownership of her lips, moaning as Daisuke slipped himself inside, her other hand finding itself buried up to the knuckle in Sonia's sweet folds.

Their moans served to push Daisuke forward, as he started slamming into Hiyoko's supple ass. The way she was pinning Sonia to the wall, despite taking it from behind was enough to spur him into action. He grabbed a hold of her hair, placing his hand on the middle of her back as he continued thrusting. Sonia was panting hard, the Traditional Dancer swirling her tongue around one of her nipples, fingers buried deep in her wet hole. The boy grit his teeth, groaning a bit as he felt Hiyoko's walls clenching around him.

" _Keep it together fuck face, you blow your load here and it's over. Think about baseball...oh no I can't do that...sing a song...yeah, sing a song! Okay...um...We're going on a trip, in our favorite rocket ship, zooming through the sky, Little Einsteins!"_

"Oh yeah, give it to me Dais, turn me into your little gutter whore." Hiyoko moaned, pinching Sonia's nipple, a loud moan of pain and pleasure filling the room.

"God, I just look feeling this ass on my hips!" the boy said, smacking the girl's rump a giggle filling his ears. Hiyoko relented a bit, her lips finding themselves on Sonia's pussy, causing her to grab a handful of the blonde girl's hair.

"She's so good at this...I honestly think she's done this before." the girl moaned, earning a giggle from Hiyoko, who continued licking her folds.

It was a few minutes later that Daisuke finally pulled out of Hiyoko's pussy. The traditional dancer was panting a bit, slightly tired but still ready to go. Sonia sat up, grabbing a hold of Daisuke's manhood and slipping it into her mouth, cleaning off her girlfriend's juices, preparing him for her own roundabout.

"Hey Dais, why don't you stick it in her butt?" Hiyoko asked, giving him a catty grin.

"I don't have condoms, sorry."

"Pfft...so?"

"I don't like anal, I'm sure you enjoy it but I just don't care for it." Sonia said firmly.

"What do you mean you don't like anal? It feels so awesome getting rammed up the butt."

"I just don't like it, can we drop it?"

"Okay fine...you don't have to be so anal about it...hehe." Hiyoko said, earning a sigh from Daisuke.

"Hiyoko, shut up or I won't fuck you for a week." he said, causing the girl to instantly stop laughing. Sonia sighed contently as the boy slipped his length into her warm folds. He rested his hand on her knee, as he slowly started thrusting into her. Her entire body rocked with each thrust, making her moan loudly.

Hiyoko lowered herself down, placing a sweet kiss on Sonia's lips. The two were kissing passionately, as a couple would on their first kiss. She slipped her fingers through her hair, her left hand being placed over her vagina, fingers spread out as Daisuke continued thrusting into her. Hiyoko broke her kiss, looking straight into Sonia's eyes holding her lips close to the princess's.

"I love you Sonia, will you marry me too?" she asked.

"I will...I'll marry the two of you." she replied, giving the girl a smile, pressing her lips against hers, slipping her tongue into her throat.

"I'll get you a ring later, a nice vibrating ring for when neither of us are home." Hiyoko said softly, pressing her lips against Sonia's throat, leaving a small bite on her porcelain skin.

Daisuke pulled out of Sonia's velvety pussy, causing Hiyoko to climb on top of the princess, hugging her tightly, giving her the most passionate kiss she could muster. Daisuke panted a bit, being near his climax already, as he slipped his length between their joined genitals. He started thrusting into them, both girls moaning as their nether lips massaged his length. Hiyoko groaned a bit, burying her face in Sonia's neck as she felt herself release over Daisuke's length.

"Come on Daisuke, I'm almost there." Sonia said, her arms wrapped tightly around Hiyoko, who was still visibly shaking from her orgasm. Daisuke grit his teeth, picking up speed as he felt his load about to shoot out.

"Here it comes."

"Give it to me, oh I'm cumming too!" Sonia cried, feeling a rush of warm liquid bursting out of her like a dam. At the same time, Daisuke blew his load between their genitals, several globs of cum mixed in with their fluids. Hiyoko grinned, rubbing her pelvis into Sonia's.

"Oh yeah...this feels so hot and sticky, lick it off me Sonia."

"Only if you do me." the princess said with a wink. The blonde dancer quickly got to work, slurping up their combined fluids, causing Daisuke's limp member to once again become hard.

"I'm not sleeping tonight, am I?"

"No." the girls said in unison. He rolled his eyes.

"Happy Birthday Sonia...Happy Birthday."

 _ **xxx**_

"Daisuke...it's your move."

The Ultimate Storyteller blinked, glancing up at the one who had spoken, the Ultimate Mathematician, Sylvia Amane. He shook his head a bit, glancing around only to find himself at the hotel's restaurant. He frowned, glancing back down at the chessboard. He grabbed his Knight, moving it to Bishop 7. That move left his Queen open for attack. Sylvia moved her own Queen, a smile on her face.

"Checkmate."

"That's seven now, right?"

"Yeah...but you're head isn't in the game...it's clearly somewhere else...tell me what's wrong?" the pinkette asked.

"I think I just had a lucid day dream."

"Eh? A lucid daydream?" she asked curiously, earning a nod from him.

"Yeah...it must have been like a minute, but to me, it felt like hours. I was celebrating Sonia's birthday...we threw her a party...the rest of our class I mean. I asked her to be my wife...Hiyoko looked a bit different too." he said.

"Oh...well, I guess it means something right? That you three were destined to be together." Sylvia said happily.

"Hmm...maybe. The more I think about it, the more I want to make it real...yet...half the people in it are dead. Ibuki, Gundam, Akane...they were in it. So was Byakuya, Fuyuhiko, Mahiru...Teruteru even cooked the food...they're all dead." he said, sniffling a bit.

"Hey, no crying. I know this is sad...but we have to be strong. We can't show weakness, not now. We have to show Monokuma and this World Ender, Future Foundation or whatever, that we mean business."

"Yeah...yeah you're right! I'm not dying on this island...we're getting outta here Sylvia. I promise you we will!" he said, a firm look on his face. Sylvia giggled, giving him a nod.

"Yeah...we'll get out of here."

" _We'll get out of here and face the future together."_


End file.
